


wish i could be part of your world

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, dad!harry, dad!louis, darcy wants to be a mermaid, harry likes pinterest, he's very crafty and cute, i have no idea what i'm doing i wrote this at 2am, idk what the hell to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are we gonna get this mermaid costume, though?”</p><p>Darcy shrugs before running over to Harry.  “YOU can make it!” she chirps, taking Harry’s face in her hands.  “You can make anything!”</p><p>Future fic in which Harry likes making crafts for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish i could be part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this totally and completely on my best friend Katelyn who I spend a lot of time talking to about Harry/Louis headcanons. She was on pinterest to look up some crafts and this fic was born somewhere around 2AM.

“Here, Daddy!” Darcy Tomlinson tells her father excitedly, holding out a sheet of paper from school and shoving it into his hand.

“What’s this?” Harry asks her, pulling her onto his lap as he skims over the paper. “Oh, sweetheart! A dress up day? That’s so exciting! What do you want to be, love? A princess? An astronaut? A princess in space?”

Darcy laughs and rolls her eyes, a habit Harry can only assume she’s picked up from Louis. “No, Daddy,” she tells him seriously with a shake of her head. “I’m gonna be a mermaid!” She jumps off his lap to twirl in the middle of their living room. “See? I look just like Ariel under the sea!”

“Of course you do,” Harry replies earnestly, setting the paper down on the table. “Where are we gonna get this mermaid costume, though?”

She shrugs before running over to Harry. “YOU can make it!” she chirps, taking Harry’s face in her hands. “You can make _anything_!”

“Not entirely true,” Harry disputes gently, brushing a few strands of hair off her forehead before planting a kiss there. He thinks back to the time he promised her cupcakes that looked like kittens for her class - they came out more like a melty mess of frosting and batter, and he had to deal with a very upset little girl. He purses his lips while silently hoping this project won’t go wrong. “But hey, we can figure that out later, yeah? Wanna help me with dinner so we can eat when Papa gets home?”

“Sure!” Darcy shouts, tugging at Harry’s hand and bounding into the kitchen.

*

“Love, what are you doing?” Louis asks softly once he’s put Darcy to bed, crawling into the covers next to his husband.

Harry gives him a quick smile before focusing his attention back on his laptop. “It’s dress up day at Darcy’s school next week.”

“So I’ve heard,” Louis tells him with a fondness in his voice. “What’s that got to do with this?”

“She wants to be a mermaid,” Harry tells him, motioning to the screen where he has tab after tab of pinterest open, all explaining how to make different versions of DIY mermaid tails.

Louis shakes his head, but he wouldn’t expect anything less from Harry.

“D’ya think I can do it, Lou?” Harry asks, biting his lip as he turns to face him. “I mean, this can’t be worse than the kitten cupcakes, can it? She was so devastated, and I can’t have that again. How hard can this be, right?” He pulls up one of the tabs and points to the finished product. “I can do that, right?”

“I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job, babe,” Louis assures as he fixes the coves. “You always mention the kitten cupcakes, but you seem to forget the sock snowmen from last Christmas and the tutus you‘ve made her time and time again after she ends up ripping one and the tissue paper ghosts from Halloween and the heart cupcakes from Valentine‘s Day and the little leprechaun things out of toilet paper rolls from St. Patrick‘s Day - need I go on?”

“Fine, maybe I don‘t suck all the time.”

“You never do. But c’mon, why don’t you go to bed? You can start on that tomorrow. Not much you can do considering the shops aren’t open right now.”

Harry sighs, triple checking that he’s bookmarked everything before shutting down his laptop for the night.

*

Two nights later, Harry is surrounded by shiny sequins, a sewing kit, and metallic material. If he pokes himself with the needle one more time, he’s going to throw the entire thing across the room, and he’d rather not do that because he doesn’t want his daughter to learn abysmal behavior.

“Is that for my tail?” Darcy asks curiously, walking out into the living room and practically pouncing on the couch next to Harry.

He pokes his finger again at the impact of her plopping next to him, and he fights the curse word that’s lying on his tongue. “Yeah, it is! How’s it look so far?”

She tilts her head as if to survey what he’s got done so far, and if Harry’s honest, it really isn’t anything to see at this point. Just the basic of the basic done - the material is wrapped into a skirt shape. “It’s alright,” she answers. “But it’s not sparkly enough to be a real mermaid tail!”

“Have you seen one?” Harry quizzes with a laugh as his daughter nods.

“I’m part mermaid, so I would know.”

Harry nods like what Darcy’s told him is gospel. “Oh, well, I’m sure it’ll look like a real mermaid tail once I’ve finished.”

“It better or I‘ll look quite silly,” she answers, and he just shakes his head because she’s so much like Louis.

Harry smiles as he continues stitching, every once in awhile looking back at the instructions on his laptop. He’s gotten himself into such a mess.

“Hey, Darce?” Louis calls a few minutes later as he steps into the living room. “It’s bedtime, bug. Go get your jams on, yeah?”

“But I wanna stay up and help Daddy finish my tail,” she pouts, sticking her lip out further than should be humanly possible. Maybe she really is part mermaid. Who knows.

“Doesn’t look like he needs any help,” Louis replies. “Pyjamas. Now.”

Darcy lets out a huff and a sullen, “Fine, Papa,” before getting up from the couch and trudging up the stairs.

“I’ll be up in a second,” Louis assures her, and they’re met with a groan that makes them both laugh.

Louis sits down on the arm of the couch, grin on his lips. “You’re a proper crafter, huh?” he asks, running his fingers through Harry’s disheveled curls. “Should start a blog and tell the world about your art or summat.”

“Dumb idea,” Harry answers without looking up, but leaning into Louis’ touch all the same.

“Not a dumb idea. You love this shit. She’s gonna have the best dress up costume anyone’s ever seen. You know it’ll give Victoria’s mum a run for her money.”

Harry laughs as he recalls Victoria’s bragging mother at Halloween, saying she’d made her daughter’s costume by hand and blah, blah, blah. Harry wonders when he became the type of person that genuinely is competitive over things like whose child has the better homemade costume, but this is his life now, and he’s accepted it.

“And if you make a blog,” Louis continues, “the next time you have to help out with a classroom party, you can tell everyone to visit your blog.” He plants a kiss on his husband’s head. “Better get up there to help the munchkin. But food for thought, Haz.”

*

It’s finally dress up day and Darcy is a sight to behold, even though Harry may be a little biased. She’s got her curls swept back into a ponytail with seashells and sparkles threaded throughout. She’s wearing a shirt that Harry drew the design of Ariel’s bra on, and of course, the tail that’s shining with perfectly sewn sequins and rhinestone stars all over it. (Way better than Victoria’s princess dress at Halloween.)

“Where’s Sebastian?” Darcy asks, looking around when she doesn’t see her stuffed crab. She originally insisted on taking Louis with her to school to be her Sebastian since he’s perfected the ridiculous accent, but she was disappointed to find out Papa couldn’t go to school with her. She settled on a stuffed crab, which Harry had also made thanks to the vast array of tutorials on the internet.

“Right here!” Louis answers in his best Jamaican accent as he hands his little girl the toy before planting a kiss on her head. “You look beautiful, Princess Ariel!”

“Thank you, Papa!” she giggles as she does a twirl, and Harry has to admit he’s done a damn good job. She looks like she belongs in a sea of blue, fish around her as her friends.

“What do you say to Daddy for all his hard work?”

“THANK YOU, DADDY!” Darcy cheers, running to her father and jumping into his arms. “I’ll be the prettiest princess at school today because of you!” She plants a wet kiss on his cheek, and Harry laughs as he wipes off the spot.

“Of course, love! You look just perfect! Let me take a picture of you before you leave, alright?” She nods as he sets her down and pulls out his phone. The second she sees his phone, she automatically changes herself into a ridiculous pose with on hand on her hip and the other behind her head.

“Such a diva,” Louis tells her with a laugh as he starts toward the door carrying her lunchbox.

“Learned from the best,” Harry murmurs, giving a look to Louis as he snaps another photo.

“I resent that.”

Harry just shrugs. “Be the bestest mermaid ever today, okay?”

“I already am, Daddy,” Darcy tells him as-a-matter-of-factly with a flip of her ponytail. “See you after school!” She skips to the door as she waves, tugging at Louis’ hand. “We’re gonna be late, Papa!”

“Coming, Ariel,” Louis replies in Sebastian’s accent, and Harry grins when he hears Darcy’s giggle echo in the garage. “See you in a few,” he adds, blowing a kiss to Harry before closing the door behind him.

Harry looks at the photo of his daughter on his phone and realizes yeah, maybe he’s pretty good at this craft thing. He pulls out his laptop and decides maybe he can do this.

*

When Louis comes home from dropping Darcy off, he sees Harry intently staring at his laptop screen. “What’s up your sleeve next, Hazza?”

Harry giggles and aims the screen away from Louis. “It’s a surprise, Lou.”

“A surprise?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, a surprise. You can see it later. Go get ready or you’re gonna be late for work.”

He lets out a little moan as he walks into the kitchen. “She looked better than all the kids today,” Louis tells Harry with a grin, pouring himself a mug of tea. “The definite standout. Even though it’s obvious she would be considering we have the cutest daughter in the world.”

“’Course.” He smiles.

*

Harry finally adds the finishing touches to his brand new blog, looking back at it and smiling. It’s a bright and cheery yellow with pictures of he, Louis, and Darcy adorning the banner that reads “Harry’s Handiwork.” He reads the first entry back to himself, hoping it sounds okay.

_Hiiiii,_

_I’m new to this whole ‘blog’ thing, but it looks like a lot of fun and since I do this stuff all the time, my husband encouraged me to do this. Soooo…here I am. Hopefully I can help some of you out with cute projects for you and your little ones! I’ll have some pics and instructions up soon._

_Love,_

_Harry (and Louis and my little love, Darcy) xxx_

He decides it’s good enough, and opens a new email to Louis.

 _This is the surprise,_ it reads. _I followed your advice, and I did this. Love you and see you at home, sweet cheeks .x_

Darcy comes running in from school that day, ponytail way less perky than it was when she left that morning, and there are definitely a few less sequins on her tail. “DADDY! DADDY! Everyone wanted my costume!” she exclaims, waving her little arms excitedly and dropping Sebastian in the process. “Even Mrs. Edwards said that I looked so pretty! And Emma and Alfie told me I look _just_ like Ariel! Isn’t that so cool, Daddy? And Zoe loved Sebastian and she asked me where I got him and I told her that _you_ made him and that maybe if she asked you real nice you’d make her one, too, because my daddy can do anything! And Victoria told me it’s better than anything her mummy could ever make!”

Harry grins at that last part especially as he picks her up and plants a large kiss right in the middle of her forehead. “Sounds like you were the bell of the ball today, huh?”

“No, silly, I wasn’t Belle. I was _Ariel_ , remember?”

“Oh, right,” Harry says, biting back a grin. “Zoe wants a Sebastian of her own?” Darcy nods. “What if we make her one right now? Would you like that? You can help me!”

“YEAH! Let’s do it!” Darcy yells, throwing her tiny fists in the air to show her approval. “I think I need a snack first, Daddy. I can’t work while I’m hungry.”

Harry laughs and nods. “Right. Take your bag upstairs, bug, and I’ll make you a snack before we start.”

She throws her backpack over her shoulders and bounds up the stairs just as Harry’s phone goes off with a new text from Louis.

_Looks great , Haz ! I’m so proud of you !_

_Darce said Victoria told her that her mum couldn’t do a better job so I think I won this round ;) .x_ Harry replies.

_Already knew you were gonna win my little homemaker ! Love you and the munchkin !_

Harry grins.

*

It only takes a week for Harry to get 30,000 hits _and_ an email from Victoria’s mother telling him that she found his blog and the photos of Darcy’s mermaid costume is the best she’s ever seen.

He likes where this is going.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! And you can follow me on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) and say hello :)


End file.
